zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jens Ingels
Welcome Welkom on my talk page. Here you can view my wiki progress and ask questions. If you got someting to improve or someting to discus feel free to leave an comment. Progress *Currently I'm working on the enemy pages. *Found easy way to autocolor pictures **Monolith autocolor overlay codes: ***Speed: #8b742e ***Mutation: #5b7c4b ***Plow: #5b4b7c ***Zombie: Basic **Zombies: ***Green regular: #82b732 and Brightness: -50 More details view my updates, I you know an beter overlay color for them please let me know. Updates 'Small updates' *20/01/2011 Add lumberjack image to Old McDonnell page *22/01/2011 Edite the spoils page and drop page, I used the drop file notes to make the common/uncommon/rare/unque drops correct. *22/01/2011 Add new farmhand image to Old Mcdonald page *22/01/2011 Change color of rarely that you only can get ones into orange *23/01/2011 Fix some mistakes *23/01/2011 Add Old McDonald image to Old McDonnell's Farm *23/01/2011 Add lumberjack (Christmas) image to Old McDonnell's Farm *23/01/2011 Add minion icons to enemy pages *26/01/2011 Add loot system to advance invasion guide *26/01/2011 Updated strategy of ninja's *30/01/2011 Small code edite homepage *1/02/2011 Update some codes and add some information to the invasion guide *4/02/2011 Add farmhand (christmas) image to Old McDonnell christmass farm *6/02/2011 Add Old McDonnell boss Xmass image to Old McDonnell's Farm (Christmas) page *6/02/2011 Fix name off Valentine quest *8/02/2011 Some tiny edites. *8/02/2011 Updated invasion guide (lawyers) *8/02/2011 Add mayor update req to daily surpise page and updated and little. *11/02/2011 Start update the Level page: fix blue grave place (lv 1 -> 8), change plants to link image, change Old McDonnell, Lawyers, Pirates and Ninja's invasion to link image (the spirits for robots and Aliens isn't uploaded yet), add quest tab to table, add harvesting quests to table (link image with quest name), Removed limited holly berry *11/02/2011 Set an request to delete the cheat page (the only cheats that are possible are for jailbreak and sinds Apple don't Suport that we can't add this information on the wiki. Changing the time is no cheat but an issus.) *11/02/2011 Prepar level page on talk page *11/02/2011 Enjoy my animation fence gate *13/02/2011 Improved the stats lay-out for Garden Zombie the rest I will try to updated later. *13/02/2011 Add all quests to the level-table that I prepare. Still testing the right size and removed christmass tree *13/02/2011 Testing some animation, more info see update testing *16/02/2011 Add speed monolith to level table on talk page. *16/02/2011 Add Tree's and head mutations to level page on testing page *16/02/2011 Add monolith animation to level page on talk page *16/02/2011 Fix Farmhand christmass image. *16/02/2011 Starting color test to create regular zombie *17/02/2011 Edite mutation template (updated head mutation pictures) *17/02/2011 Found recoloring code for green regular zombies *19/02/2011 Finished the mutation template (not added yet) *19/02/2011 Updated Old Mcdonnell, Lawyers and trowsystem in the invasion guide 'Future updates' *(Add map size and ground to levelpage) -> if there is place *(Add brain and gold icon) -> [things you can buy with brains before your level: 50% view + brain icon = flower, bamboo, ... *Fix lumberjack beard (don't have photoshop model so I need to remake him). *Add more pictures -> Next Lawyers and gray zombies *Big update for levels page (more info see update testing) *Make some pictures animated like christmass tree, etc... *Zombie farm buddy kit (for fun) *Zombie farm buddykit zombie legends (help for creating zombie files) *Table for zombie order and mutations (more info see update testing) *Testing new immage formate to make pictures bigger without lose high quality. *(If I ever finish with the minion pictures maybe I'll make them animated) 'Update discussions' *I have upload the farmhand image 2 times. One with full weapon view and one where I removed it a piece. For the moment I have placed the 2de one. Maybe it would be nicer that we can remove the framework and maker name for an beter lay-out. Now I have uploaded an 3de version. Transparant edite, the cadre is smaller now. *I have change the colors of the banners rarety into orange. I think not so good color. Any suggestions for an beter one? The color code am now using is limited in coloring. Someone got an beter one? *Some links need advanced links now, for example the added to go auto to an subtitel don't work unless you add the picturedata to it. The problem is only with links that you create by you own. Auto-links like chapters will work but the page Will load slower. *I'm lose quality when I create this minion pictures. I can make the file bigger but I don't know what effect this would have on the loading time of the pages. *I have recolored the green zombie on the colors of the regular preview picture. Now can I use this autocoloring for all zombie but some of there colors are different. It will go faster if I use just 1 auto-color. Some colors are bugged in Zombiefarm like the regular zombiecolor is different then the original preview. Large types looks darker, maybe I can fix this with the brightness just like with the girl that color looks lighter. Tiny is totaly bugged in his colors. His colors look sharper but it's just an auto-color lag. I just gonna use an basic brightness for that or maybe change the contrast. Update tester ---- ---- 1 ''' '''40 Projects 'Zombie farm buddy kit' An buddy kit is an picture that contains all modelparts so you easy can create renders, banners, etc... Coming soon To do *Don't find the auto-color code, so I need to recolor them manualy *Add cupid zombie to buddykit *Make soms extra's *(Make an advance version with background, minions and extra's.) Note: True the layer switch we lose quality. The buddy kit will only be possible for fun Talk archive: Previous talk history you can find here. level page I told you to inform me when you want to change a page entirely, and also do not do half work. quests are a bad idea to have on level page since the half of them hasn't got a level requirement, and your work presents that, also they are not linked, so please delete them pictures or text. i see your point but the table looks unbalanced right now. it's not good in this way, and you cannot insert just pictures, because they won't fit. (and "," between pictures??? where did you see something like that?) and why did you removed the holly berry? it has to be there don't you think? If you want to use those crop pictures go ahed and create plants pages similar to achievements. that would be great! can you create a template like that? (you can copy-past the achievement template and edit that) last thing about daily surprise: it happened to you? you lost 1 zombie with a zombie daily surprise? Kgs88error 08:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) clashing options 1, your table is the same, just with a smarter layout. i already told you the problems with it: do NOT use abbreviations, there are no abbreviations in this wiki. you should click on random page and have a look around, there are many pages beyond enemies and levels. i told you to nut include mutations here. the players are informed about mutations in the mutations page. which mutations to choose i's written there zombee's is zombees, hungry is HUNGER, Varian should be Rank: Veteran 1-4 Or Master, do not use the word varian. learn some english please, it's the easiest language in the world. Loses: since there are many random factor (hunger, obstacle, random enemy order, random throwing, player's speed, etc it's not a good informative stat. do not use it i'm now completely sure the order table is useless. players need tips, but while you can't create guides in the lack of language knowledge, your only chance is tables and pictures, that is way you are push this so hard 2, NO, i know many people hate quest and want to get rid of them, and since you cannot include all the quests on level page why are you trying it? the order of quests are at quests page, that is enough. 3: swapping text with pictures in not the way to shrink a table. thinking is needed for better layout, mind my words: if you want to change everything to pictures, forget it. remember the picture from the game when you level up? there are words not pictures. 4: ok, remove it. but many other limited items are on the table 'various items only for brains' so it was not the only one. i agree with you in that question: no limited stuff in the levels. 5: please invest time into this, not into the others above... 6: facebook IS NOT a source. disappearing zombies are a known bug. this might happened to the ones who think a daily zombie deleted his zombie on farm. do not put infos here from facebook if you are not sure its true. that is even written in the guidelines. so we have 4 clashing options. think them over Kgs88error 11:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) all''' monoliths and blue grave is level 1'''. put them back to that level. and don't call people noobs. go on and do what you want. i can't have intelligent conversation with you, because you can't understand me, and it's getting boring. (try to imagine if you were the admin and can't talk with somebody who think what he does is correct.) edit the level page, i can't hold you back. but from now, i'll rollback or delete incorrect informations that you add. so make sure you are right/ or contact me before investing much time into editing. you can see my name in 95% of the pages' history. i know EVERYTHING about this wiki. I alway check the edits. i know how thing go here, so i know what is good for this wiki or what's don't fit. if you have questions we can talk but i want your questions in a readable format, if it's too messed up i won't try to guess what you wanted to ask from me. Kgs88error 12:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) levels the clay monolith is level 25, but the others are 1, blue grave too. i started a new farm with another Game Center account. they are all level 1 Kgs88error 13:28, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hmm... level page is getting better... i was wrong, it'll look good with just pictures i think, just make sure they are in a similar size. but please make a note somewhere that not all the quests are there, or something like that Kgs88error 14:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) re this animation kicks ass! great work! go on with the level pages, i want to see it completed:) (the blue grave picture is a little bit big compared to the others) cupid: i will have a look on that later, and see what i can do template: i'm gonna tell what i know, just give me a little time, i will reply this soon monolith: it's ok to have more categories, but please rename it to 'Monoliths' and when i last checked it, the zombie (?) monolith was missing. i will add the series template to them, and for mausoleum use blog instead of talk page, it's next to the talk page in your profile page. we can discuss thing there. give me some hours i'll start the editing then Kgs88error 15:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) stats your idea is great, but the diagram is too small. why dont you put it next to the stats? like this Kgs88error 19:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) if you are ready with all of them we can create a zombie compare page what do you think? where you can see more statistical data, and can compare the zombies (this diagram is fuNkin great idea!) also i'm level 36 from today, i'm gonna work a little with aliens page Kgs88error 20:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) use a table, the diagram is too far from the numbers. at zombie pages 3 stat is enough, (or maybe 4 with total) but the others should go to an advanced zombie stat page. i will start creating that today, but now i'm gonna watch a short movie:) i'll be back in a hour. Kgs88error 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Stats what about this? (the colors has to be the same can you select the same color?) after that i can create a template Kgs88error 22:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) please send me the last message again, you sent me a html code but in the RTE. i cant see anything.. you want to delete the cheats page, right? i'll warn the contributor Kgs88error 22:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) and please show me that circle with white 25% and 50% fences yes, they are fences, but who cares? i mean we could categorize everything, but that will end up in a complete mess in the navigation. what is so important about fences? they are decor like many other items. if fences exist, there could be categories like: red items, pumpkins, non-functional gravestones... no thanks. and we have many other important tasks to do, so please don't create categories for decor. they are decor, many many different decor. Kgs88error 09:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) stat images next time when you upload: name it like this: zombie name_st.png (for example: ZomBruiser_st.png) to make it easy to find when editing. and do not upload a new version of the picture, UPDATE the picture. i told you that before. you are spamming the the site with pictures, you uploaded 11 pictures for 4 picture place. EDIT: the green zombies are ready, check them and upload the picture (click on 170px) Kgs88error 16:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) answers 1: decor: ok, first show me what you think the categories are. but it hard to have a good navigation... there are lot of fences..ok. but there are only two 'topiaries'. are you want to categorize them too? which is the minimum number of items that should create a category? and the grave. 2 graves are functional, that will be a problem... and desert skull wont fit in any categories i think, so you gonna left that out? so many questions mausoleum...umm i think no, because storage items are separate too. they are just upgrades for the storage. mausoleum 2 and 3 are upgrades too. but you can show me in a new page your ideas. mausoleum category: no again, it's easy to reach m2 and m3 from the othe pages. and don't forget about that a category page should have some text on it, this time it will be hard to say anything about a mausoleum category page, because everything is written on the 3 mausoleum pages. stats: you can do them, when you have time, it's your work p.s. i wont be here at the weekdays, so please take your time and create your blog or page, with your ideas and present that to me when i'm back, please don't do giant edits, i want to see them before you start changing the whole page. thanks Kgs88error 17:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Working:not categorized Kgs88error 20:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) 1: if you have all the 6 (+1 christmas) invasion background, you can use them at enemies, and use the others at inv.guide. and i want to have a better place for that picture. not in the top right corner 2: they are not templates, just tables. the pages will be shorter, and easier to overlook them. throwing stats are not informative. they have 'damage'. and nobody knows how to subtract that that damage form 'life'. 3: i don't know what is your question here Kgs88error 12:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) mutations?? just saw the template... that is not zombie farm, that is your imagination. i don't post manipulated pictures and nobody does. you can have it on your page as a fan art, but not in a template. Kgs88error 12:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) the way you can see the differences is to view them. one by one. or use common sense. in your solution there were head mutations and non-head mutation that really can cause misdirections. write down the thrown items' stats, because i will edit the other enemy pages soon. you can put those stats in invasion guide, i agree with that. before you came here the wiki had only enemies and now we have enemies and invasion guide. so enemies should be a quick overview with pictures, and the details and numbers should go to invasion guide. you mentioned mausoleum category before, you can create that (call it simply Mausoleum) and rusty fragments and rusty key can go to that category. please create the minions and the stats circles, i can't wait to see them:) Kgs88error 14:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) news do you like the new look of the enemy pages? and what do you say about creating a category page from invasion guide, 'cause it's tooooo long. Kgs88error 18:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) absolutely agree with you:). i think you know, i won't be here at the weekdays so you will be at charge then. feel free to come up any ideas with the old mcdonnell, lawyer... strategy pages and loot and throwing system. i have some problems with the zombies vs robots page *they are both minions and bosses *the thrown item images are big and there are 5 of them so they wont fit, or won't look good i hope i can figure out a way to make it good then next task maybe working around abilities a bit. Kgs88error 20:01, February 18, 2011 (UTC) what about to change the Featured pictures in the right like random trivia? the main category pics are need to be the same, cuz people could get stunned for seconds when they don't see the main page that they used to. robots: i know the |px| thing but i want to have the in full size, i will change the layout Kgs88error 20:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) randomize the main categories will be a big work. and complicated. i don't know too much about random templates. it can be done but i don't know how. we can try it, but in an other page, i don't want to ruin the home page, we can change that if the new is 100% perfect. EDIT: damn! i know how it can be done! just send me the pictures, minimum 2-3 for each main category and i will do it. it will be hard and will take some hours to make but i can do that! animated featured picture can be ok, but there will be many new pictures, and i don't want you to update your animated picture every time. a simple random picture (or two or three) is ok, and that can be updated in seconds. Kgs88error 20:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) enemies, invasion i'm merging them, so do not edit those pages now. also i will cut out the "." from enemy pages (Zombies vs. Lawyers -> Zombies vs Lawyers, like in the game.) Edit: Done Kgs88error 13:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Check the abilities! Kgs88error 18:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC)